In the Heat of the Night
by starry-nights88
Summary: A heat wave in Forks brings short tempers and even shorter attention spans, but Edward finds a way to beat the heat. — Skinny dipping isn't just skinny dipping when you go with your boyfriend.


**Starry's Corner:** I obviously ought to be working on other things, but sue me for looking at the Pervy Pack Smut Shack's weekly Pervy Picspiration post. Once again, I got inspired. This week's theme was summer, and summer means skinny dipping in my book. I'd also like to point out that this is all human, no wolves or vampires in this mess.

* * *

><p>"It's hot."<p>

Jacob snorted softly at that before he glanced at the young man sitting next to him. "No shit," he answered snappishly before he turned his attention back to the television, but the movie they were watching did little to nothing to hold his focus.

He obviously blamed the heat for his less than pleasant attitude, because it wasn't _his_ fault that a heat wave had crept up and grabbed Forks, Washington in a strangle hold. Jacob supposed, only after heaving a self-loathing sigh, that his boyfriend wasn't at fault either.

"Edward," he said, getting the other teen's attention as Jacob turned to look at him. "Sorry for snapping."

His words were sincere and Edward knew that without question. He offered Jacob a small smile and muttered that it was alright, that he understood because the heat had a tendency to make them both a little grumpy and short tempered.

Another sigh left Jacob, but this time it was one of relief as he sunk back against the couch and draped his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. He smiled when Edward's hand came to rest against his thigh, and then Jacob turned back to the movie.

The movie still wasn't all that interesting, but Jacob thought he could power through it or, maybe, catch a nap while Edward watched it. But before he could decide on a course of action, his boyfriend turned to him. "Jake, let's go swimming," Edward suggested.

Swimming, obviously, was a lot cooler than sitting around the house, watching some stupidly boring movie that Jacob couldn't even follow. The choice, in his mind, was clear. "_That's_ a good idea," Jacob replied as he pushed himself to his feet, intending on heading into his bedroom to get his swimming trunks.

"You think there's anyone at First Beach?" Edward asked, twisting around to watch Jacob's progression to his bedroom, though the younger Quileute boy has stopped shy of reaching the hallway that led back to his room.

Frowning slightly in thought, Jacob turned back around to look at Edward. "It's after dark," he pointed out as though that answered everything and, maybe, it did. "Why?"

A strange little smile appeared on Edward's face at the question. "Well," he started, standing from the couch before he slowly, almost _sensually_ made his way over to Jacob. "I thought that we could, you know, go skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping?" Jacob repeated, though it was clear to see that he was interested in the prospect. _Very_ interested, in fact. "I like the sound of that." His voice had become husky, excited and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Skinny dipping wasn't _just_ skinny dipping when you went with your lover.

**xxx**

The water was cool, a wonderful contrast to the hot humid air that the heat wave had brought. There was a breeze, but it was slight, nearly nonexistent on the shore. The night was dark, but the mood hung brightly over head surrounded by a sky littered with stars. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Edward was as he stripped out of his clothes.

Jacob had to turn away, hiding his school-boy grin as he pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped it with their towels. His shoes, pants, and boxers would've came off next, but he was distracted when Edward took off towards the crashing waves—his ass a tempting sight, one that nearly caused Jacob's undoing.

The younger man made quick work of his clothes, unable to resist the urge to be with his boyfriend out in the gentle surf, but he didn't immediately race in after Edward. Instead, Jacob stood there on the beach and watched his lover wade in the water. It was a breathtaking sight, one that made his heart tremble with excitement and his cock harden with desire.

"Jacob Black, would you stop staring at my ass and get over here?"

Edward's voice was teasingly impatient, but it made Jacob smile before he gave into the teenager's demand. He headed for the water and took Edward into his arms once he reached him. Jacob didn't linger, he kept on walking before he dragged them both into the sea.

He came up laughing while Edward came up sputtering. "Happy?" Jacob asked, snickering at the answering glare before he pulled his lover closer. "Aw, c'mon baby," he cooed, their bodies pressing together as the waves hide their nakedness. "I was just teasing."

"Teasing?" Edward snorted, draping his arms on the younger's shoulders, his feet barely toeing the sandy bottom. "That wasn't teasing," he insisted as his lips curled into a slight smirk.

It was impossible for Jacob to miss the implication of Edward's words and tone, especially after one of Edward's hands disappeared into the water between them and wrapped around his semi-erected length. "Oh?" Jacob replied, the word coming out as more of a groan as Edward began to gently stroke him.

The smirk on Edward's face had grown into something slightly devious and Jacob found himself hoping, practically praying that his boyfriend didn't plan on getting him hot and bothered before leaving him to finish things himself. That wasn't teasing, that was just cruel in his book. "Are you going to show me what teasing is?" Jacob asked, his body already trembling slightly as he held his boyfriend's emerald gaze.

Edward hummed for a moment, his face screwing up in thought before he smiled again. "Wouldn't you rather be buried inside me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, but Jacob heard it loud and clear and could only groan in response as Edward pulled and tugged at his cock.

"Well?" Edward prompted when Jacob said nothing, and it was enough to spur Jacob to action. His hands slid from Edward's hips to his ass and while clutching the twin globes of skin in his hands, Jacob hoisted the older teen up and carried him back to the beach.

The towels were spread out and their clothes thrown haphazardly on top of them when Jacob let Edward down, the man sinking to his knees before reaching for the jeans he had abandoned before getting into the water. He fished a tube out of his pocket before pushing it into Jacob's hand, and then Edward's hand wrapped around Jacob's cock.

"Ed—" Jacob started to say, but was interrupted when Edward's mouth engulfed him completely. He had meant to prevent his boyfriend from doing that, Jacob wanted to be _inside_ of Edward and this wasn't exactly what he had in mind to achieve that goal.

Panting heavily, with his body shaking just slightly, Jacob looked down to watch Edward's head bob as the younger man's hands tangled in Edward's copper toned hair. "_Shit_, Edward!" Jacob groaned as he tipped his head back, his hands tightening into fists as Edward tongued the leaking slit on the head of his penis.

He bucked his hips once, twice, and then Edward pulled his head away before smiling deviously up at Jacob. "_That's_ how you tease someone," Edward said in a matter factly tone as Jacob struggled to catch his breath.

For a moment—a _long_, extended moment—Jacob said nothing. He simply panted, waiting for his heart and body to calm down. Then he looked down at Edward, Jacob's brown eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at his boyfriend. "Fuck you," he said before Edward chuckled in reply.

"I wish you would."

Jacob snorted softly at Edward's words before snapping into action. He manhandled Edward to his hands and knees before Jacob kneeled behind him. Jacob gripped a single pale hip as he flicked open the tube in his other hand with his thumb. "I shouldn't," he mused before he sat back on his heels, just watching Edward's ass for a moment while he caressed it with his free hand.

"But you want to," Edward countered as he looked over his shoulder, giving Jacob a heavily heated look as he pressed back against his boyfriend's palm. "And you know as well as I do that you always get what you want."

Edward's statement hung heavily in the air between them, but Jacob didn't counter it nor did Edward add to it because they both knew it to be true—Jacob _always_ got what he wanted, but then again, so did Edward.

When Jacob made no move to continue, Edward frowned and pushed against Jacob's hand again. "Come _on_, Jake!" He very nearly growled with impatience as his hands curled into fists against the towel.

Jacob moved his hand, raising it up over Edward's hind-end before bringing it down swiftly across his lover's ass. The crack of palm hitting ass was sharp, and Edward gasped and started at the swat. "Don't rush me," the younger warned sternly, softly as he caressed the abused skin momentarily before he pulled his hand away to lube up three fingers.

No time was wasted on preparation as both men were far too aroused and eager for anymore teasing, and in barely no time at all, Edward was riding the fingers that Jacob had lubed while begging for his boyfriend's cock. "Please, please, _please_ Jacob! Fuck me! Damnit, just please _fuck me_ already!"

He could hardly understand Edward since he had buried his face in the curve of his arm (a habit he had developed when they had started fucking around in their parents' houses and didn't want to be caught because they were too loud), but Jacob didn't need to understand Edward to know what he wanted. He pulled his fingers free and immediately replaced them with the head of his erection.

He slid inside, nearly effortlessly, as Edward's back curved and the older teenager let out a thankful groan. Jacob panted heavily as his fingers dug into Edward's hips and he waited—waited for his boyfriend to let him know that it was alright to move. He didn't have to wait long.

"Go! _Go_, please!" Edward's voice shook as he blindly reached behind him, trying to touch Jacob—_needing_ to touch his lover as the younger man slowly pulled out of him. "Jake!" He whined just before Jacob's hand clasped his own, quieting Edward.

Jacob kept his thrusts slow, timed, just right to make sure that Edward had really adjusted and then he allowed his baser urges to take over. His thrusts grew harder, more erratic, _faster_. Edward was crying out encouragements and Jacob had buried his face in his boyfriend's neck to muffle his cries.

Release wasn't too far from the boys. It climbed in them, growing and twisting and curling inside. It boiled hotter and grew wild as Jacob's thrusts became animalistic and Edward's cries of pleasure echoed in the night as his lover palmed his cock.

Then suddenly, like a lightning strike, it erupted in Edward—his seed fell in thick ribbons upon the towel beneath them, milked out by Jacob's hand before his body broke into spasms, his orgasm ripping through him like fire.

"Jake…"

"Hm?" Jacob hummed softly as he shifted slightly against his lover, though he did not pull his soft cock from Edward quite yet.

"It's still hot."


End file.
